1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to lighting fixtures and more particularly to a lighting fixture that is designed to function to emit indirect light rather as opposed to direct light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting fixtures generally can be grouped into two different categories, an indirect lighting fixture and a direct lighting fixture. Direct lighting fixtures are designed to emit light directly at a particular object or area. Indirect lighting fixtures is a fixture that is designed to be placed at an obscure location and emit light at that obscure location. Generally in conjunction with houses and buildings, indirect lighting fixtures may be mounted adjacent a ceiling with light to be emitted at the ceiling. Also, it is known to construct an indirect lighting fixture to be located at a corner where two vertical walls of the house or building join.
Lighting fixtures that are mounted at corners not only are used to emit light but are also to be used to achieve an attractive external appearance. In other words, such lighting fixtures can be used as a decorator type of item for the house or building. In the past, the constructing of corner mounted lighting fixtures have given little consideration toward making use of all of the light that is emitted by the fixture. Also, such prior art corner mounted fixtures have a tendency to become hot due to the heat that is generated by the lamp within the fixture. This lamp is frequently mounted directly adjacent a sidewall of the fixture so that the sidewall and the vertical walls of the house or building on which it is mounted have a tendency to become heated, which may cause such to be discolored besides becoming also a potential fire hazard.
The primary objective of the present invention is to construct a corner mounted indirect lighting fixture which eliminates the possibility of overheating and also makes maximum use of the light that is emitted from the fixture.